Carry Me to the Light
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell is kidnapped only to be rescued by a dashing man. At first she does not trust this man, but her heart starts to sway her. Tragedy strikes and Russell is left broken and pregnant. Will she go towards a light and see Holmes in a new one?


"What are you to Mr. Holmes?" The man asked

I was tied to a chair in a stuffy room looking at him. Three days ago I was taken from a train and blindfolded taken to this unknown building. Now I faced the man and his six associates standing around me waiting for orders.

"I am nothing to him." I said

"Who are you to Mr. Holmes?" He repeated

"I told you." I said, staring at him.

He nodded to a man on his right. The man pulled out a knife coming towards me.

"What are you….?" I asked

The man came around me and put the knife along my hand. I gasped as he sliced a few times. My blood dripped down onto the cold floor.

"Enough." The man ordered.

I gasped watching the man with the knife back away.

"Who are you to Mr. Holmes?"

"I am his partner."

"Partner?"

"His assistant."

"Are you a relation of his?"

"No."

"Are you a relation to Doctor Watson?"

"No." I said, wincing in pain.

"Do you have any family?"

"No, I am an orphan."

"Really?"

"Yes!" I shouted, looking down.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died before I turned fifteen in a car accident in California."

"How do you know Mr. Holmes?"

"I met him one day in a meadow in Sussex."

He looked at me then his men.

"Leave us."

I looked at them start to leave closing the door. The man looked at me then he walked over kneeling down touching my chin.

"I hope you are telling me the truth. I would hate to cut your pretty face."

I spit in his face and he wiped it away.

"A fighter to the last."

He stood leaning over kissing my head then he hit me so hard it made my head whip back.

When I woke later I was alone. I tried to get out of the ropes that were tightly around my wrist. My hands throbbed as I grimaced moving my arms.

The door opened and the man with the knife came in. He shut the door looking at me. I watched him come over and I moved back trying to avoid him.

"Why are you here?" I asked

He looked at the knife in his hand then at me.

"Please let me go."

"I've got my orders." He said "The boss said your lying. He told me to take care of you."

"If you lay a hand on me I promise you that Mr. Holmes will kill you all. Do you really want to die for this man?"

"You seem certain?"

"I am very certain that after Holmes gets done with you all you will beg to be killed." I said, staring at him.

He hesitated then walked over.

"No!"

He leaned down behind me cutting the ropes. I felt my arms being let go as he stood looking at me.

"My name is William. I am one of Mr. Holmes helpers."

I looked at him in amazement before looking down at my cut hands.

"I am sorry I did that. We have to go. I heard Nate say they were going to get rid of you." He said, as he took two white cloth pieces out of his pocket and wrapped them around my hands.

"Why should I trust you?"

He looked at me a moment.

"You can't until I prove to you I am telling you the truth."

He helped me stand up taking me to a door that was behind me. Opening it he looked around then pulling me out he ran down a path in among trees.

"We have to keep on going, because they could be on our trail already."

I breathed fast jumping over fallen logs with him. He picked me up over his shoulder to cross a river then we ran again. We stopped and rested. I watched him light a fire and sit down looking at it. I stared at him as he seemed mesmerized by the flames.

"How long have you known Holmes?"

He looked at me.

"Twenty years."

"You don't look that old."

"I knew him as a young boy. He caught me trying to pick his pocket. I was twelve when I met him. He took me under his wing and taught me his craft."

"He never told me about you."

"He wouldn't tell anyone about me."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to become a trusted informant and occasional investigator. It has always been easy to gain trust with some of the low life's here and there. I gladly took on the jobs because I felt a bond with Holmes."

I sighed looking up at the stars. He got up walking over to me sitting down next to me. I watched him reach over touching my hands. He unwrapped my hands looking at the cuts.

"I need some water to clean these. Stay here." He said, standing going into the darkness with one of the cloths. I stood looking in the opposite direction hearing him come back I sat down again watching him come over sitting down. He put the now wet cloth on my hand. I jumped winching as he looked at me a moment.

"There is a small stream."

"Owe!" I cried, as he wiped it some more.

"We'll get to a town tomorrow and I'll call Holmes."

"Those men might be watching the towns around here."

"We will have to take a chance."

"Did he tell you about me?"

"Yes, he said you were very important."

"Important?"

"Mmhmm." He said, as he stood going back to his place by the fire.

I walked over slowly sitting down beside him.

"Do you live here?"

He looked at me then at the fire.

"I live in Wales. It's quiet there and I like it."

I looked down then at him again.

"We better get some rest." He said, moving down onto the ground putting his head back against the log. I looked around for a spot to lie down. He opened his eyes watching me move around settling down sighing.

I woke to birds chirping overhead. Sitting up I looked around not seeing William.

"Hello?" I called out.

Standing, I looked around walking over to the stream he found last night. I looked around when a hand grabbed me from behind pulling me behind some bushes.

"Mmmm!"

"Ssh." William said, as he looked around "I heard voices. I think we need to move."

I nodded feeling his hand leave my mouth. He held my hand leading me further into the woods.

William led me to the nearest village. He wired Holmes then took me to the local doctor. We left then to go to eat and rest in a local hotel. I sat up in a bed hour's later breathing quickly hearing people outside. I got up walking over to the window. A knock made me jump. I walked over peeking out seeing William. I let him in watching him look at me as he closed the door.

"Holmes called me. He is on his way."

I backed up from him as he watched me.

"You still don't trust me?"

"I don't know your last name."

"Boyle, William Boyle." He said, holding out his hand.

I reached over slowly touching it. He smiled faintly as I smiled.

"Mary Russell."

"Holmes told me."

He looked down at our hands still holding the other.

"Sorry." I said, letting go.

"That's all right. I know all about you."

"You do?" I asked, as I watched him walk to the window.

"Yes, mother and father died when you had just turned fifteen. You came to Sussex on a boat and lived with a spinster aunt. You met Holmes a few weeks later by tripping over him and since then you have been learning everything you can from him."

I stood opened mouthed looking at him.

"That's right."

"I think you can trust me now." He said, walking over to me.

"You seem to know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you except for your name and where you live."

"I like to remain a mystery."

I looked down at his lips then his bluish-green eyes. He looked at my lips then at me. Slowly we moved our heads together when a knock at the door caused us to jump apart. I watched William answer it letting Holmes in.

"Holmes." I said, running over hugging him.

"Thank goodness you are all right." He said "Any troubles, Boyle?"

"None."

"I have a car waiting." Holmes said, moving from me. He looked at my bandaged hands before leading me out to the car. We reached the train station and got out waiting for the train on the platform. I looked at Holmes as he walked over to us. William glanced at me as I looked at him.

The train came to a slow stop. We got on and road two hours to London. I got off as Holmes went to get a car. William watched him go then he pulled me to him.

"This is goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I asked, searching his eyes.

"I am going back to deal with the ones that kidnapped you."

"But…." I said

"Your safe now. I have done my job. I don't think we will meet again." He said, as he looked past me at Holmes coming our way.

Quickly I leaned up kissing him. Holmes stopped watching us kiss. William moved his head back looking at me as I opened my eyes looking at him. He touched my cheek then walked away. I watched him leave then I turned seeing Holmes staring at me.

Months later I was looking at some mail when someone knocked on the front door. Que walked out answering it. I put the mail down on the desk in the sitting room then walked out seeing William Boyle in a suit. Que looked at us as we stared at each other. I walked over stopping as he stood still.

"Hello." He said, smiling.

"Hello." I said, walking closer.

"Miss. Mary?" Que said

"Oh, forgive me. Que this is William Boyle. He helped me escape months ago."

"How do you do?" Que said

"Very well thank you." William said, as he shook Que's hand.

"Miss. Mary I will make some tea."

"Thank you." I said, watching him leave.

William came over standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and see Holmes at his brothers and I decided to stop in and see you."

"It's good to see you."

He touched my hand looking at me. I pulled him into the sitting room. He looked around then looked at me. I leaned up kissing him. He pulled me closer tilting his head. His mouth moved over mine in a hungry rhythm. His arms slid around me.

I moved back looking at him. I walked past him to the window looking out. He walked over leaning down kissing my neck. I closed my eyes moving my head at an angle so he could kiss deeper.

"Que is coming." I said

He let me go walking over to a chair sitting down. Que did come in setting down the tray then walking out. I walked over pouring some tea into a cup then handing it to him.

I got some sitting down near him.

"How long are you here for?" I asked, sipping some tea.

"Not long. Holmes wants me to look into something in Southampton."

"Oh."

He put down the cup on a side table. He got up coming over to me.

"Mary, would you like to come with me."

"What?" I asked

"Come with me. You can help me."

We left on a train to Southampton. I never told Holmes I was going with William. He kissed me in the compartment as I laid down on the seat with him on top.

"I feel like I am in a dream." I said

"I hope this isn't a dream." He said, kissing me again.

A few days later I was lying next to William in bed at a hotel in South Hampton. He rolled over moving closer to me sighing. I moved my head some on the pillow sleeping. He opened his eyes sighing looking at my hair. Lifting his head he moved my hair kissing my bare back.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Almost ten."

I rolled over as he sighed looking down at me touching my blanket covered stomach.

"Your blushing." He said, smiling.

"I suppose I am thinking about last night."

"Any regrets?"

"No." I said, looking at him.

He leaned down kissing me the same as last night. He pulled me closer as he moved back.

"When do you have to meet that man?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Good because I am not ready for you to go." I said, pulling him down.

"Oh Mary." He said, against my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the way he touched me. He lifted his head looking down at me. "Will you marry me?"

I opened my eyes smiling pulling him down to my lips.

After he left I laid in bed looking at the window. I dressed then went down to eat as I looked around the foreign place. William came back telling me that he had to go with the man to see some other men. I felt uneasy of him going, but I didn't voice my fear. He left again as I went out looking at the shops.

Going back to the hotel I waited taking a nap. When I woke hours later he still had not come back. I went out looking for him going down the shady part of Southampton. Men watched me walk by looking around. Finally I just gave up going back to the hotel. As I reached the entrance people inside were gathered at the desk gasping and talking in whispers. The clerk saw me and ran over.

"Madame, your husband just collapsed inside."

"What?" I said, running in behind him inside seeing William lying on the floor with blood coming from his side. People watched as I knelt down touching his chest.

"William?"

He moved opening his eyes seeing me.

"Come closer." He whispered.

I knelt down as he whispered in my ear. I moved looking at him as he looked at me then lowered his head breathing out. I touched his neck feeling tears come down my cheeks.

I rode back to London looking outside a day later. My eyes were dark with circles and swollen from crying. The next day I went to see Uncle John. He welcomed me in seeing I was looking down.

"Mary?"

"Is Holmes here?"

"No."

I nodded looking down.

"What's wrong dear?" He asked, touching my pale cheek. I shook my head feeling tears threaten to erupt.

"I can't." I said, running to the front door touching the knob crying. Watson walked over touching my arm. I turned around putting my head on his chest.

"Mary, come in and let's talk."

He led me into his sitting room. He served tea sitting down next to me. I looked down at the cup on the saucer I held moving it around.

"I…went to Southampton."

"Oh?"

I nodded looking at him.

"With William Boyle. He and I…" I said, looking down "He had a case and he asked me to come."

"Yes."

"He had an accident and…"

"Where is he?"

"He is dead." I said, feeling more tears coming down my cheeks as I looked up at him.

Watson stared at me then he got up going to the phone. I raced out watching him look at me as he waited.

"Holmes, Boyle is dead." He announced.

I walked over to the stairs sitting down. He talked to Holmes then he hung up coming over to me.

"I want you to rest."

"I can't." I said, standing.

"Yes, you can."

He took me to a spare bedroom. I slept as Holmes entered the room looking at me. He noted the pale skin and dark circles around my eyes. He sat on the bed reaching over touching my hair. I moved my head opening my eyes seeing him.

I sat up looking at him then looking down. He sighed looking at me.

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"I think I am concerned about you."

"If I hadn't gone he might be alive."

"Perhaps."

I sighed shaking my head looking to the side.

"Holmes, I….think I am going to return to Sussex."

"That is your decision."

I nodded sniffing.

"However you cannot run from your problems."

"He told me something, before he died."

"What was that?" Holmes asked

I moved over to him whispering in his ear. I watched him get up and leave quickly. I came downstairs seeing Watson come out of his office seeing me.

"Mary, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I should go home." I said, moving to the door.

"I thought we could talk." He said, following me to the door.

"I have to go." I said, leaving.

A few weeks later I felt sick. Watson invited me to have dinner. Holmes came and we all sat down to eat. Holmes talked about a problem that Mycroft consulted him on. I finished and we all stood up. Grabbing the table I leaned forward dizzy. Watson walked over touching my arm.

"Mary, are you all right?"

I slowly nodded closing my eyes. Holmes looked at Watson then at me. I stood back up taking a breath.

"I'm fine." I said "Really."

"Let's have coffee in the sitting room." Watson said

Holmes walked out leaving us. I looked at Watson as he studied me with doctor's eyes. I walked away into the hallway hearing him come out. He watched me go into the sitting room then he went to tell James to bring in coffee.

We were ending the evening at ten. Holmes said goodnight leaving. Watson put a coat over me by the door.

"Mary, you may be coming down with something. May I examine you?"

I turned looking at him.

"Please Mary?"

He led me to his office where I sat on the exam table while he took my blood. He put a cotton ball on the spot he took the blood from then bent my arm to stop it bleeding.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" I asked, watching him wash his hands in a basin.

"I don't know."

He wiped his hands with a cloth walking over to me. I looked down at my arm lifting the cotton ball. He lifted my arm smiling as the blood had stopped. He then looked at me seeing that I looked worried.

"Mary, whatever is wrong I am sure it is not serious."

I put my head against his shoulder. Watson put his arms around me. We stood in silence as time ticked by.

"Mary, why don't you stay here tonight?"

I lifted my head as he reached over touching my hair.

"All right."

As I slept Watson studied the blood sample under a microscope. He then sat back thinking. I came down as eleven rolled around. My stomach was flopping around making me feel sick. Watson came out hearing me come down. He walked over taking my hands looking at me.

"Mary, I looked at your blood sample and I did find something."

"What?" I asked, shaking.

"You are with child."

That evening I stood in front of my bathroom mirror taking off my robe looking at my stomach putting my hands over it. I sighed as someone knocked. I pulled on my robe and came out standing at the door. Opening the door I saw Que.

"Mr. Holmes is here."

"I'll be down in a moment."

I got dressed and came down seeing Holmes pacing in the sitting room. I walked in seeing him look at me and start to walk over.

"Holmes, what is the matter?"

He lifted my arms touching my stomach.

"Holmes, stop it!" I shouted, backing away.

"Is it true?" He asked

"Holmes."

"Is it true?" He shouted, coming over to me.

"Yes!"

He glared at me as I looked down.

"This is the last thing I expected of you. I am very disappointed in you."

I looked at him as he walked out slamming the door. I sat down rubbing my head then I went to bed. Watson came by a week later talking to Que. I sat in my bedroom looking out the window. He knocked coming in.

"Mary?"

I stood seeing him.

"How are you?"

"Fine." I said, watching him set his bag down on the bed.

"I came to check you."

"You don't have to."

"Mary, what is wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing." I said, walking past him looking down.

"Mary?"

I sighed sitting on the bed looking at him. Getting up I walked over to him putting my hands in his.

"You won't abandon me, will you?" I asked

"Never dear."

"Good, I want at least one of you to be with me."

"Oh, Holmes I take it didn't approve."

"No, he was very harsh. I know I made a mistake, but I loved William. I think he loved me. If he had…lived I know that we would be together. Now this has happened and I am scared."

"Mary, you need to be brave and strong. Que and I are here for you and in time Holmes will be to."

I nodded hugging him.

Eight months later Holmes paid a visit. He came in with Que's permission seeing me coming down the stairs notably pregnant wearing a blue dress. I looked at him as he walked over silently looking at my protruding stomach.

"I see you still have that." He said, pointing to my stomach.

"It's called a baby, Holmes."

"Yes, I am very aware of what it is."

"Did you just come to point and stare at me or is there another reason?"

Que walked by looking at us.

"I came to say that…."

"What?"

"Russell, I behaved like a brute last time we saw each other. I was irrational because I realized that another man had touched you and it angered me."

"Holmes?"

"I am not an affectionate man and I never thought that I would ever come to care for a woman, but I have come to think of you with affection. You have grown into a very bright and independent woman."

I was taken back by his words. He just stared at me. I sniffed getting closer to hug him. He let me hold him.

"Holmes, for a man that never opened up you just did."

He moved away looking at me. I watched him come closer to kiss me. He moved back looking at me. I reached up touching his face.

Holmes paced by the stairs in my house looking up them as Que stood by waiting as well. I cried out in bed as Uncle John checked me. I laid back against the pillows breathing in and out deeply.

"Almost there." He said

I nodded moving my head. He put a damp cloth on my head wiping away the sweat. Holmes sighed looking at Que as he paced for the hundredth time. The sound of a crying baby made him freeze. Que walked over near him looking upstairs.

The door opened as Watson came out holding the baby wrapped in a blanket. He came down slowly looking at both men.

"Well?" Holmes asked

"It's a boy." Watson said

Holmes looked at the baby in Watson's arms. Que looked as well smiling.

"Que will you take him while I tend to Mary?"

"Yes, of course." Que said, as he reached over taking the baby. Watson patted Holmes shoulder then he went up closing the door. Holmes looked over at Que looking down at the baby.

A week later I was resting downstairs holding William in my arms. He looked just like his father which gave me comfort. Holmes came in walking into the sitting room seeing me stand looking down at my child as I walked around. I looked up at him. He walked over looking down at my son.

"May I hold him?" He asked

"Of course." I said, a little shocked.

I gave William to Holmes who took him stiffly.

"Hold his head." I said

Holmes held his head trying to hold him securely. He finally held him naturally in his arms as he looked at him. The baby opened his eyes looking at Holmes. I smiled touching one of his little hands.

Holmes sat down with him then he looked at me as I walked over standing by the chair looking down at the baby.

"Russell, I came to ask you to marry me."

I stood back unsure what to say.

"Holmes…I."

"We can marry and it would not make any difference to our daily lives." He said

I looked down at my son then looking over at Holmes. Que came in walking over to us.

"Miss. Mary, I can take the baby up to take a nap."

"Yes, please." I said

Que took the baby then walked out going up the stairs. I walked over to the window sighing as I looked out. Holmes walked over looking at me.

"Holmes I do like you, but marriage?"

"Russell." He said, pulling me to face him "I feel that this would be a very intelligent solution. If I were to die and we were married by law you would be well taken care of."

"Holmes, look around you. I am well taken care of. My father made millions and being his sole heir I was given his legacy. Money has nothing to do with this."

He leaned in kissing me. I kissed him putting my hand on his coat. I pushed him back looking at his lips then at his eyes.

"If you want me to marry you Holmes. I will."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes." I said, lying.

At a party I walked around by myself seeing Uncle John waving at me. I smiled and walked on. As I walked out in the hallway of the house I could hear two women talking nearby. They were coming so I hid behind some curtains against the wall.

"Did you see her come in?" One said

"They say she had a baby out of wedlock." The other said

"Disgusting. Does she have any family?"

"Her father made his money in California. He died and left it to her."

"She should not even be here. I wonder if Amelia knows about this."

"Let's find her. She'll ask her to leave."

I heard them go coming out of my hiding place. Tears went down my cheeks as I wiped them away I walked out going through the crowds to see Uncle John walking over.

"Mary." He said, smiling. He noticed my face was streaked with fresh tears. "Mary, what's wrong?"

Before I could answer I looked over seeing the hostess of the party Lady Amelia Webber. Watson watched her come over looking at me.

"Miss. Russell, I would like you to leave."

"What is wrong?" Watson asked

"It has come to my attention that you should not been invited here. I want you to leave."

Watson watched me run out.

"Doctor Watson, there is no reason for you to leave. Come and have some sherry." She said

"No thank you. I think I will go as well." He said, leaving to go after me. I walked down the street crying as he caught up to me.

"Mary, wait!" He called, touching my arm.

"You shouldn't have come. Now your reputation is ruined."

"I don't care."

I cried putting my head against his coat. He held me smoothing my hair.

"Ignore those people. They are just snobs."

I lifted my head looking at him. He kissed my head touching my cheeks.

"Now, no more crying, I will walk you home."

"Thank you."

He smiled taking my arm walking me down the street. Rumors around town were harsh as the days and weeks went on. I decided to move back to Sussex. I went to Sussex to look for a suitable place finding a cottage not far from Holmes's. Holmes came to see me after I got back. He saw that we were starting to pack things. I came down the stairs seeing him.

"Holmes."

He walked over pulling me into the sitting room closing the door.

"I heard about the party. If I was in town I would have told all those people a thing or two."

"It's over and I am leaving." I said

"Where?"

"Sussex. I think William will have a good place to grow and he will be safe." I said

He pulled me closer to him, but I pulled away.

"Holmes, I can't marry you."

"Why not?"

"I realized that I would be disgracing you and I don't want to do that."

"I don't care, Russell. I am not that superficial." He said, coming closer again.

"No, it's better this way. Please respect my decision." I said

He silently looked at me as I looked at him.

"All right."

Que, William and I left London for the country. I sold my home in London and within a few weeks we were happily settled in our new home. William turned one and grew more and more. I smiled as I held Williams hands holding him up walking outside slowly. He looked up at me as we made it outside.

"Good." I said

He sat down on the stone walkway looking over at a car stopping in the driveway. I picked him up watching Uncle John come out of the car smiling at us as he walked over.

"Hello Mary." He said, looking at William in my arms.

"Hello, it's good to see you." I said

He kissed my cheek then he touched Williams's outstretched arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Holmes and decided first to see you."

I looked at William who reached over to Watson. Watson reached over taking him out of my arms. William laughed as Uncle John tossed him in the air.

"What is Holmes doing here?" I asked

"He is working on some experiments and planning a trip to Scotland."

"Case?"

"Yes."

I smiled as William laughed again being tickled. As Que took William in for a nap I walked with Uncle John on the shore.

"Mary, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" I said, looking at him.

"I didn't tell you the truth. I am really here to see you."

I looked at him as he stood in front of me touching my hands.

"Mary, I don't mean to sound like a man who doesn't believe women should have opinions, but your son needs someone who can show what being a man is about."

"Que can do that."

"William needs a father. You know I am right."

I looked away at the water coming up on the shore.

"Mary?"

"I told Holmes I didn't want to marry him and I still feel that was a good decision."

"Just think about it."

"Are you saying you want to marry me?" I asked, looking at him.

He stood looking at me. I waited for his answer.

He fidgeted letting my hands go as he walked past me. I turned watching him. He turned looking at me as he walked over to stand in front of me. I sighed watching him deciding to act on instinct. He watched me lean up kissing him. My arms went around him as he stayed still. I moved back looking at him.

"Well?" I said

He cleared his throat looking at me.

"You are very persuasive."

I kissed him again this time he put his arms around me sighing against my lips. We deepened the kiss pulling each other closer. He moaned gently as he leaned back opening his eyes looking at me.

"Miss. Mary!"

I turned looking up the path seeing Que waving his arms shouting.

"Something is wrong!" I shouted, running. Uncle John followed me up the path to Que.

"Que, what is it?" Uncle John asked

"It's the baby. He is not breathing!"

"What!" I shouted, running to the cottage. Uncle John ran up the stairs to Williams's bedroom I pointed at. He opened the door going to the crib. I stood at the door as Que joined me watching Watson take the baby in his arms putting him on the floor.

"Que, what happened?" I asked

"I don't know, I put him down and left. When came back he was blue."

I watched Uncle John press on William's little chest I took Que's hand. Watson kept working on the baby I put my hand to my mouth walking over kneeling down looking at my child. Watson sighed as he stopped. I looked at him as he looked over at me.

"Mary, I am sorry."

I looked down at the baby then at him. Sobbing I leaned over putting my head on my baby's chest feeling Watson put his hand on my back.

After the funeral Que walked me to the awaiting car. Holmes appeared blocking our path. I kept my head down as Que looked at him.

"Russell, I am sorry for your loss. If…there is anything I can do for you."

I closed my eyes motioning Que to take me to the car. He looked at Holmes as he moved me past him to the car. I laid in bed looking outside as the door opened and Que came in with a tray with a hot cup of tea. He set it down on the bedside table next to the bed then he went over opening the window's letting that fresh sea air in. He walked over looking at me.

"You have been in this bed for days. I think it's time to rejoin the living."

"I am to tired to move."

"You gave me that excuse a few days ago. I think some fresh air and walking will cure this tiredness."

I sighed moving some.

"If you don't get out of bed I will call Mr. Holmes and he will get you up."

"Please leave me alone." I said, pulling the blanket over my head. He sighed going out shutting the door. I uncovered myself looking outside.

Que walked down the road making his way to Holmes's cottage. Holmes walked in the kitchen seeing Mrs. Hudson pouring Que some tea. She looked at Holmes then walked out the back door to do some laundry.

"Que, I assume you are here to talk about Russell." He said, sitting down across from him.

"Mr. Holmes, I don't know what to do. She will not do anything. I need someone to help me."

Holmes nodded looking at him. I moved on the bed sleeping slowly opening my eyes seeing Holmes standing looking out the windows. Silently I watched him with his hands clasped together behind his back wearing a black coat.

He turned seeing me looking at him. Walking over he looked at me.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you are wasting away."

I watched him sit on the bed and pull me to sit up. I put my heavy head against his shoulder.

"What can I do?" He asked

"I just want to be alone."

"I can't let you hide."

He sighed turning his head into my hair. He kissed my hair feeling me lift my head to look at him. He searched my eyes before pulling me in for a kiss. I let him kiss me feeling his passion come out. His hand went to my neck holding me in place. His breathing heightened as he moved his mouth over mine. I kept my eyes closed as he broke the kiss going to my neck as I gasped. He pulled me closer sighing as he stopped.

"Now will you come outside?" He asked

I opened my eyes looking into his gray ones nodding. I dressed walking out with him onto the shore. He and I sat on a rock facing the water. He reached over taking my hand. I looked down looking at our hands then at him.

"What do you say, Russell?"

"You are the most stubborn man I have ever met."

He got off the rock pulling me to him.

"I know this is not the time to ask, but we are here."

"If I say no?"

"Then I will ask again."

I sighed looking at his coat.

"I can't."

"I will get a yes soon. Your resolve is cracking."

I put my head on his chest.

"I miss him, Holmes."

"I know."

Que watched me come back alone. I had lunch then I sat outside thinking. Wiping my eyes I looked over seeing Que come over looking at me concerned.

"This happens a lot lately." I said, sniffing as I wiped my eyes.

"You just need time." He said

I stood up going to him putting my head against his chest. He put his hand on my back.

A few weeks later Watson came to the house late at night. He knocked hearing Que open the door looking worried.

"How is she?" Watson asked, as he came in with his bag.

"Her fever went up an hour ago."

Watson went up the stairs to the first door. He opened it hearing Que come up behind him. I laid in bed sweating, and pale. Watson put his bag on a chair by the bed as he took off his brown coat looking at me. He walked over putting his hand on my head. I moved slowly swallowing.

"Her fever is high." Watson said "Did she complain about not feeling well?"

"She said that something bit her on the shore the other day, but dismissed it."

"Where?" Watson asked, looking at him.

"Her leg."

Watson moved the blankets noticing that I was shivering. He looked at my legs closely seeing a red swollen spot just below my knee on my right leg.

"What is it?" Que asked

"It's a bite of some kind. It explains the fever and chills." Watson said, as he examined the bite.

"I should have made her show me." Que said

"Que, don't blame yourself. I know Mary would have been stubborn about this. There was nothing that could have been done."

He squeezed the bite causing pus to come out. Holmes was phoned days later. He came up the stairs to my room opening the door seeing Watson bandaging my leg as I moved around.

"Russell?" Holmes said, coming over to me. He felt my head looking over at Watson.

"Holmes sit down. I need to talk to you." Watson said, as he pulled the blankets back up to my chest.

Holmes sat down looking at me. Watson sat on the bed looking at me then at Holmes.

"Mary is dying."

"Watson, what do you mean?"

"She was bitten by something and it caused an infection. All I can do is try to make her comfortable."

"There has to be something."

Watson sighed looking back over to me.

"I have tried everything I can think of. There is nothing I can do as a doctor. I am sorry."

Holmes watched him stand and go to a basin with water in it. He squeezed a cloth then leaned over me putting the cloth on my head. Watson dozed in the chair next to my bed as I slept. I moved my head moaning making him wake up.

"Mary?" He said, gently sitting on the bed smoothing my wet hair. I moved my head opening my eyes then closing them. "Mary."

"I see the …elephant. Don't….rock the boat."

He watched me move my head looking around.

"Don't push me!"

He got the cloth again wiping my head.

"He started it. No…don't."

He took my fidgeting hand as I breathed in and out fast.

"William….I see you. Take me with you."

Watson watched me calm down going to sleep. He dabbed my head looking at me. Holmes sat in the chair as Watson looked at my leg. Holmes sat up when he saw me moving. Sitting on the bed he leaned over kissing my head.

"Russell."

He watched me start to twitch violently.

"Watson!" He shouted, getting off the bed as Watson took his place. He pulled my arms onto the bed keeping me in place.

I moved around violently arching my back convulsing. Watson silently watched me struggle. I arched again collapsing back on the bed still. He reached over touching my neck. Holmes watched him. I started again this time I convulsed very violently. My arms went all over the place as Watson tried to hold me down. I screamed making Que come in seeing me scream moving my legs around as I arched my back.

"Que, in my bag there is a small brown bottle. I need that and the black case!" Watson said

Que went into his bag getting out the things he needed.

"Holmes open the black case!"

Holmes opened it seeing a syringe. He took it out knowing what to do. Placing the needle into the lid of the small bottle. He managed to get some of the clear liquid into the syringe before handing it to Watson.

"Hold her arm."

Holmes stepped over holding my arm as Watson inserted the needle. I screamed in agony as Watson took out the syringe handing it to Holmes. He then lifted me up against him trying to soothe my convulsions. I slowly started to slow down finally stopping. Watson looked at Holmes as he held me against him.

Que sat with the two men in the kitchen two days later. They all were worn and tired. He poured them coffee as they sat silently around the table.

"I am at my wits end." Watson said

Que sat down near him sighing.

"I wish there was something I could do other than sedate her."

"She is out of pain, Watson. You are doing something." Holmes said

"Something other than that, Holmes. I feel useless."

Que looked at him feeling the same way. He sipped his coffee stopping as he heard something.

"Listen." He said

Holmes and Watson heard something. They both looked at each other getting up walking out seeing me in a white night gown looking very frail at the bottom of the steps leaning against it looking at them.

"Mary?" Watson said, walking over looking at me.

I coughed breathing in and out.

"Can…I have some…soup?" I asked, weakly.

Holmes looked at Watson then at Que.

"I'll make some." Que said, going to the kitchen.

"Mary, how do you feel?"

"Weak, but alive." I said, reaching over taking his arm. He held me as I looked at Holmes.

"Let me take you up stairs."

"No, I…want to…be down here."

They moved me into the sitting room onto the sofa next to the windows. Watson put a blanket over me as he sat down touching my head.

"It's a miracle." He said

I closed my eyes as he talked to Holmes. Holmes sat on the sofa looking at me as I moved waking seeing him hours later.

"Are you all right?"

"Tired….weak." I said, closing my eyes.

He leaned down kissing my head. I opened my eyes as he stayed where he was looking at me.

"You deserve rest. I was worried I would lose you."

I watched him come closer kissing my lips then he got up leaving.

As the days went by I started to slowly get my strength back. Watson made me walk with him every day. One day I walked with him listening to him talk as he looked around the road. I stopped looking down making him take notice.

"Mary?"

"I am tired."

"We should go back. I can carry you." He said. I put my arms around his neck as he lifted me up in his arms. "Are you all right?"

I nodded closing my eyes laying my head against his shoulder. He walked back to the cottage seeing Que come out looking concerned.

"She just felt tired." Watson explained, as he walked into the house. He went up to my room setting me down on my bed. I looked at him as he took my arms away from his neck.

"Now lie down. I'll get Que to bring you something to eat."

"Uncle John?" I asked, as he laid me down.

"Yes?"

"Would you marry me?" I asked

"Mary, I do love you, but I think that would be a mistake."

"Why?"

"Because my dear someone loves you more."

"Do you think I should marry Holmes?"

He looked at me stopping what he was doing.

"I want you to rest and we will talk about this later." He said, going. I moved to my side sleeping. Watson heard me come down later. Without a word he came out of the sitting room taking my hand leading me outside. He let my hand go turning to look out at the shore then he turned to me.

"Mary, I would marry Holmes."

"Why?"

He took my hands looking at me.

"He is a lot of things, but one thing he does have is honor. He clearly loves you and I would not take that for granted. He can be moody and sometimes intolerable. Mary, marry him."

I reached up hugging him feeling his arms go around me. I sniffed feeling tears go down my cheeks. He moved looking at me.

"Why are you crying?"

I shook my head wiping my eyes with my hand. He pulled me back against him kissing my head.

"Ssh, it's all right."

He listened to me cry burying my face into his coat. I felt him walk me over to the hammock I had between two trees. He got on pulling me down with him. We swung on it as the breeze made the hammock move. I wiped my eyes sighing as he put his head against mine.

Holmes walked over looking at Watson and I swinging. Watson moved his head looking at him.

"Holmes." Watson said

I looked up at him feeling Watson get up pulling me up as well.

"I will go in and talk to Que." He said, making an exit.

I looked at Holmes as he looked at me. He walked closer reaching over putting his hands on my cheeks. I searched his eyes as he came closer kissing me. Moving back he sighed looking at me.

"Marry me?" He said, caressing my cheeks.

"Holmes…"

"I won't take a no this time. You need someone to take care of you."

I looked at him then I looked down slowly nodding.

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded again. He hugged me to him.


End file.
